Piano Battle
The Piano Battle is a stage in the 2006 video game Calligraphy Deer Paradise. It is the 10th stage of the game where Artie, who tries to go to Moose Island, is stopped by Freakout, a villain in the series, who wants to battle him playing a piano, and that he would let him pass through only if he did the piano battle, so Artie agrees to join the battle. If Artie played better than freakout and wins, he will become shocked in his skills and let Artie pass. However, if Artie looses at it, the Freakout shames him and denies access to pass through. If he fails, then the player will have two options, to either retry (the player can always do this if s/he fails), or quit it for good. The player if s/he quite can go another shot if s/he changes their mind, even shortly after accidentally pressing quit. The Song Freakout, in his castle, has two pianos out, and starts the game. Keep in mind of the pattern when playing, is D# A# D# A# D# A# D# A# C# G# C# G# C# G# C# G# C# G# C# G# C# G# C# G# D# A# D# A# D# A# D# A#, and this will repeat over and eventually get faster. If Artie stays on pace with Freakout, then he will keep playing at those notes. However, if Artie loses pace, then the notes will ger significantly lower, at D A D A D A D A C G C G C G C G C G C G C G C G D A D A D A D A for example, and if it will continue to get lower until he gets back on pace, and then it will dramatically rise back up again to normal and the song will be normal. All the 32 notes are repeated 8 times in the game. However, Artie needs to be able to stay exactly at the same pace as his opponent, Freakout, in order to win the battle and be able to pass through his castle to moose island, since it is the only way he can get there. ---- Additionally, there are also four types of statuses during the battle, and Artie must stay at the top of it to actually win and eventually defeat Freakout. Rockin At this meter Artie is fully on pace with the song during the piano battle and has a good chance of winning the competition. All of the notes will stay exactly as is in this meter. Good At this meter Artie is nearly on pace with the song during the piano battle and has a good chance of winning the competition. All of the notes will stay nearly as is in this meter. Fair At this meter Artie is somewhat on pace, but not enough for him to win the battle. Artie somewhat has a possible chance of winning the competition, and some of the notes may move to a lower note. Poor At this meter Artie is not on pace with the song and has a good chance of losing the piano battle. The notes will fall down to lower notes and this will continue until they are at their lowest and the battle being over. Freakout's face expressions change as the meter changes. It is the player's job in the game that Artie makes the right notes and that he stays in pace. Otherwise, he will not be able to pass through and get to moose island.